harveybeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Beaks
Harvey Beaks is the main protagonist and titular character of the show of the same name. He is well liked by the people of Bigbark Woods, but he oftentimes gets caught up in the misadventures of his two best friends, Fee and Foo. Appearance Harvey is a blue bird who is known for his over-sized head. He has round eyes, light blue feathers, and a yellow beak. His usual outfit consists of a light green shirt and dark green shorts. Personality Harvey is a well-behaved kid who lives by the rules and gets a kick out of making his world a nice, neat and orderly place, but behind his innocence burns an adventurous, yet thoughtful spirit. He is not a kid who can easily break rules, so in order to get the most out of life, he re-writes them in his own earnest way. Where Harvey leads, his best friends, Fee and Foo always follow. Fee and Foo’s wild nature inspire him to take bigger risks. With friends like these, Harvey might get into more trouble, but he will also have more fun. Despite his kind nature, he has shown signs of instability, especially when his actions or ideas are disputed or not followed. He also exhibits signs of uncontrollable anger as he tends to begin acting like the person he thinks he is when he wears different clothing or when he is told he is a bad person and begins to behave erratically. Relationships Fee and Foo Harvey and the two are best friends, and they get into all kinds of trouble. In "The Rentl Bike," Foo is highlighted as slightly weird, as he stares at a ladybug on a stick, and eats it shortly after. "Anti-Valentine's Day," Fee is highlighted as the brain of the group. But, like her brother, possesses an adventurous spirit. Harvey usually backs down an idea, but sometimes agrees, usually in defeat. Miriam Beaks and Irving Beaks Harvey initially gets along with them very well, and his parents therefore think he's perfect. He tries disapproving the opinion, but gets in hot water when they ground him in "Anti-Valentine's Day," for giving Miriam a perturbed card. Dade Despite the fact that Dade despises Fee and Foo, Harvey still considers Dade as one of his best friends. In fact, they have been best friends before Fee and Foo entered Harvey's life (as shown in "Old-Fashioned Dade"). However, Harvey is still prone to being critical of Dade when he complains about the twins, much to Dade's dismay. Piri Piri Harvey and Piri Piri seem to be such great friends. When Harvey shared his interests in the Detective Dirk novels, she became very fascinated by the mystery book series that she went out and shared it with the rest of the kids. She even wrote a letter to Jackie Slitherstein and mentioned how much Harvey adores the author's books. Technobear Rooter Princess Claire Jeremy Michelle Beaks While his sister was still an egg, Harvey appeared to care a lot about it. He would usually have conversations with it, play with the egg and occasionally sing to it. In "The New Bugaboo", however, Harvey started second guessing having a sibling and endangered the well-being of the egg. After her birth, Harvey appears to care lot about his sister. Kratz Kratz has a weird relationship with Harvey. He is usually a side character. He doesn't really have a huge relationship with Harvey. (Or anyone for that matter.) Trivia *Harvey is named after the show's creator, Carl Harvey Greenblatt. *Harvey's eyes are shown to be orange in the episodes "Pe-Choo!" and "The Rentl Bike." *Harvey has a birthmark shaped like a mermaid under his right as shown in "Harvey's First Scar." *He has a small bladder caused by a genetic trait from his mother, as revealed in "A Tail of Les Squirrels." *It is also revealed in "A Tail of Les Squirrels" that Harvey's favorite ice cream is mint chocolate chip. *He said that he could be allergic to coconuts, as revealed from "Princess is Better Than You." *It is revealed on the creator's blog and in "Certified Babysitter" that Harvey is 9 years old. **As of "Double Digits", Harvey has turned 10 years old. *Harvey's favorite finger is the index finger as shown in "The Finger." *While most of the characters' eyes are close together, Harvey's eyes are much further apart. *Harvey, like his father, is shown to be a terrible cook, as in Recipe for Disaster he tries to make soup, but ends up with a hard metallic lump, and instead of sugar uses fruit flavour crystals, among other things. Though he is a good cook as long as it's kept simple, as he improved Randl's terrible pizza simply by adding paprika, and makes decent peanut butter sandwiches in King of Pranks. *As of "The New Bugaboo", Harvey is no longer the only child. *He is the first character to break the fourth wall. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Males